Ma raison de vivre
by LynnNashina
Summary: Seul dans cette cellule isolée du monde, avec pour unique distraction son esprit et ses tourments. Sasuke leva doucement la tête en direction des barreaux, observant les lueurs de ce soleil qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais… Finalement, peut-être que c'était ça, le désir de vivre


Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Je reviens sur ce site avec une toute nouvelle fiction !

C'est une histoire d'un tout nouveau genre. Un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai déjà écrit ^^ Aussi, il y aura la présence d'un petit lemon mais … disons qu'il ne sera pas très « lémonisé » X) J'ai voulu m'essayer à un nouveau « style » d'écriture, 'verra bien ce que ça donne ^^

En espérant vous faire passer un agréable moment !

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Ma raison de vivre

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Obscure, froid, humide, sinistre…

De sombres murmures caverneux retentirent doucement dans la pièce, accompagnés par le son métallique de chaines s'entrechoquant contre la roche,annonçant une mort douloureusement proche.

La lourde porte de fer se referma lentement dans un grincement sonore, résonnant dans la nuit fraiche et humide, avant de claquer sourdement contre la pierre des solides murs. Le cliquetis d'une clé verrouillant la serrure rouillée de l'immense porte s'éleva dans la chambre de pierre, scellant à jamais le destin du prisonnier.

Les bruits de pas frappant le sol crasseux s'élevèrent à leur tour, devenant de moins en moins distinct à mesures que les geôliers s'éloignèrent de la cellule.

Au fond de la pièce seulement éclairée par une petite fenêtre parsemée de barreaux, deux yeux onyx s'ouvrirent lentement. Le regard vide scruta la pénombre silencieusement, tâchant de voir à travers la lueur de la lune. Lentement, le son de la pluie vint remplacer le silence morne, donnant à l'atmosphère un peu plus de mélancolie. La planche de bois où le prisonnier était assis devint humide et poisseuse, comme à chaque fois que la pluie et l'orage grondaient au-dessus de lui.

Il bougea légèrement sur son lit de bois, faisant cliqueter les chaînes accrochées au mur derrière lui, reliées à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il soupira.

Voilà où toutes ses actions l'avait finalement menées. Lui, cet homme incroyablement puissant qui était parvenu à terrasser l'un des trois sennin, à éradiquer le grand renégat Uchiha Itachi, lui qui s'était peu à peu fait un nom dans l'histoire.

L'histoire du dernier Uchiha encore vivant, l'histoire de l'homme qui avait survécu au massacre de son clan et à tant d'autres malheurs.

Le voilà désormais prisonnier d'une cellule poisseuse au fin fond d'une prison de Konoha, attendant patiemment la mort. Quel sort pitoyable… Avoir survécu à tant d'horreur pour n'avoir que cela en récompense, pour finir ses jours comme un rat, pour disparaitre à jamais de la mémoire des gens, ne leur laissant comme seule image celle d'un pauvre renégat capturé et tué par son propre village natale… Non, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire d'immoral et de révoltant dans sa courte vie, il ne méritait pas une telle fin.

Mais qui pouvait-il blâmer, après tout ? C'était de sa faute, depuis le tout début. C'est lui qui avait décidé de quitter Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Lui qui avait fondé Hebi pour vaincre son frère, avant de connaitre l'horrible vérité. Lui qui s'était lui-même haï pour ce geste irréversible. Lui qui, par lâcheté, avait décidé de revenir à Konoha pour, inconsciemment, y retrouver un peu de réconfort… Il fallait être réellement idiot de penser que tout lui serait pardonné à son retour. « La mise à mort », voilà la sentence que lui avait offerte l'Hokage. C'était la loi, et il la connaissait. Tout déserteur se devait d'être tué…

Ses prunelles onyx se levèrent lentement tandis qu'il s'affaissait un peu plus contre le mur, collant son dos à la paroi glacé. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si grave après tout… Il était prêt, désormais. Il n'y avait à présent plus rien qui le rattacher à la vie, il n'avait plus de but, plus aucune raison de lutter pour survivre.

C'est ce qu'il s'était finalement dit le jour où l'Hokage l'avait condamné à mort. Lorsqu'il sut que sa vie allait toucher à sa fin, il s'était rapidement fait à l'idée. Même pire, au fond de lui, il s'en était senti soulagé. Son but ultime étant atteint, à son plus grand regret lorsqu'il sut l'horrible vérité après coup, il n'avait plus rien n'à faire sur Terre. Il n'avait donc opposé aucune résistance lorsque la sentence était tombée, attendant patiemment que l'Hokage lui donne la date exacte de son exécution.

De toute façon, dès son retour, il avait compris. Des regards hostiles, emplies de haine, de peur, de dégout. Voilà l'image que lui offraient les villageois lorsqu'ils croisaient son chemin, exprimant par de simples regards ou mots toute la répulsion qu'ils ressentaient à son égard.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

D'un autre côté, ça lui été totalement égal. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il était revenu. Il se moquait bien de savoir ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui après tout ça. Non, s'il était revenu, c'était simplement pour eux…

Malheureusement, son retour n'eut pas l'effet escompté… Durant les quelques jours qui séparèrent le moment de son arrivée jusqu'à la sentence définitive de l'Hokage, ni Kakashi, ni Sakura et pas même Naruto n'avaient donné signe de vie.

Ils avaient peut-être fini par tourner la page, qui sait ? … D'un autre côté, c'est bien ce qu'il leur avait demandé de faire. C'est lui qui les avaient inlassablement rejetés pendant tout ce temps… S'ils l'avaient vraiment abandonné, ce ne serait que justice, après tout…

Soupirant une nouvelle fois à s'en fendre l'âme, Sasuke releva lentement la tête vers le plafond de sa cellule. Il reposa doucement son crâne contre le mur glacé derrière lui et scruta une petite goutte d'eau accroché au plafond. Il la suivit lentement du regard, l'observant se frayer un chemin entre les pierres parsemés de mousse verte qui le surplombés. Le vent froid de la nuit se glissa par la fenêtre et envoya une vague de frisson sur le corps albâtre de l'Uchiha, le glaçant un peu plus. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Sasuke ferma doucement les yeux, fatigué par tant d'épreuves.

Bercé par le son de la pluie s'écrasant sur la terre à l'extérieur, il se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil…

* * *

– Sasuke …

La voix rauque et chaude fit légèrement écho dans la tête du brun, amenant un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer doucement.

– Oi. Sasuke… ?

Cette voix familière, reconnaissable entre mille… D'agréables petits frissons parcourant son corps, il sentit son estomac se resserrer lentement dans un doux supplice. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir réentendre cette voix une dernière fois…

– Sasuke !

D'un bond, il sursauta. Dans le mouvement, l'arrière de sa tête cogna violement contre la pierre où il s'était assoupi, le réveillant pour de bon. Réprimant un petit cri de douleur du au choc, Sasuke frotta vivement l'arrière de son crâne de sa main, avant de reprendre rapidement conscience des choses et de comprendre où il était.

La douleur partiellement estompé, il se releva vivement de la planche de bois et se retourna, tachant de voir à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, au-dessus de lui. Cette voix… Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

Se trouvant soudainement idiot d'y croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il tenta tout de même faiblement :

– Naruto …?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Scrutant la nuit maintenant tombéeau-dessus de lui, Sasuke patienta durant de longues secondes, semblant interminables, espérant avoir une réponse.

Réponse qui ne vint pas… Il avait donc simplement rêvé ?...

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir un détestable sentiment de déception l'envahir peu à peu, Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête vers le sol, résigné.

– Sasuke ?! T'es là ?

Relevant vivement la tête, les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent violement à l'entente de la voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible. La prison de Konoha était surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par de talentueux ninjas expérimentés, personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir d'ici sans être remarqué.

– T'es où ? Relança la voix à l'extérieur, insistante.

Rapidement, Sasuke se précipita à la fenêtre. Tirant sur les chaines accrochées à ses chevilles, il grimpa sur la planche de bois fixée au mur pour se donner de la hauteur, sa tête arrivant enfin au niveau des barreaux :

– Je suis là.

Le noir complet l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, Sasuke n'entendit que les pas précipiter du blond accourir vers lui. A peine eut-il donné son indication que la tête du blond arriva à sa hauteur. A en voir la manière dont il devait s'accroupir pour lui parler, la cellule devait être situé en sous-sol, la fenêtre étant à hauteur des genoux du blond. « Ce qui explique l'humidité de la pièce » pensa rapidement le brun avant d'être capturé par les orbes azurs de son ancien coéquipier.

Ces yeux… Malgré toutes ces années, toutes ces épreuves douloureuses, tous ces combats, ils avaient su conserver cette lueur d'espoir et de joie enfantine qui avait toujours eut le don de le fasciner. Il avait tant espéré les revoir une dernière fois.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke le devança :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Apparemment surpris par le ton employé, Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils et répliqua sèchement :

– Je pourrais te retourner la question. Depuis quand revenir à Konoha passe avant tes histoires de vengeance ?

– Perplexe, Sasuke haussa légèrement les sourcils.

– Ca fait bientôt dix jours que je suis enfermé ici, ne joue pas l'étonné.

– Dix jours ?! S'écria le blond.

Plissant un œil curieux, Sasuke finit par comprendre. Voilà ce qui expliqué pourquoi ses anciens compagnons n'avaient pas donnés signe de vie depuis son retour au village : l'Hokage avait tout fait pour ne pas les mettre au courant.

– Mais pourquoi t'avoir enfermé ? Demanda rapidement le blond. Ils veulent te faire passer des tests ? Vérifier que tu n'es pas dangereux ? Ou ils veulent que tu leurs donne des informations, peut-être ?

– Non,non, rien de tout ça. C'est juste en attendant.

Fronçant un sourcil, Naruto inclina doucement la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait étant enfant, avant de demander d'un air innocent :

– En attendant quoi ? Ta libération ?

– Mon exécution. Corrigea le brun en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il était le dernier des idiots. L'Hokage m'as condamné à mort.

– Quoi ?!

Sasuke plissa les yeux de douleur sous le cri strident du blond qui venaient de lui détruire les tympans. Si les geôliers n'étaient pas alertés de sa présence après ça …

– Condamner à mort ?! Enchaina le blond. C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

– Je suis toujours un déserteur. En tant que tel, mourir ici fait sans doute partie de mon suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. Répondit le brun d'un air serein.

Naruto voulu répliquer mais, en croisant le regard étrangement vide de son vis-à-vis, sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Lentement, il sonda les yeux onyx face à lui, captant toute leur tristesse caché, captant cette lueur de renoncement, de total abandon… comme si, au fond de lui, il ne faisait qu'attendre patiemment la mort, acceptant son sort sans se battre une seule seconde.

Face au regard insistant du blond, Sasuke baissa légèrement les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ses orbes azurs qui le jugeaient sans retenu. C'était sa décision, c'était sa vie. Il s'était résigné, il était enfin prêt. Naruto n'avait aucun droit de le faire changer d'avis maintenant, de le faire regretter.

– Je ne crois pas au destin. Résonna doucement la voix rauque du jinchuriki.

Ses sourcils se haussant très légèrement, Sasuke releva la tête vers le blond, captant à nouveau son regard azuré. Se contentant de le fixer intensément, Naruto reprit sur le même ton :

– Le destin n'est qu'une excuse inventée par des gens faibles incapables de se battre pour ce qui leur semble juste. C'est à toi, et à toi seul, de décider de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

– Facile à dire lorsque tu es libre. Cracha alors le brun, amer. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être enfermé, seul et abandonné.

– Nous avons tous notre propre prison…

Lentement, Naruto passa sa main sur son ventre, à l'endroit où était gravé le sceau de Kyubi, attirant le regard onyx sur lui.

– A toi de voir si tu préfères rester à l'intérieur pour te morfondre, ou te battre pour en sortir.

Reportant son regard onyx sur le visage halé de son ancien meilleur ami, Sasuke accepta muettement ses mots, comprenant ce que tout cela impliqué.

– Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé » se dit mentalement le brun, un fin sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres. C'était bien beau, toutes ces belles paroles emplies d'espoir, mais la vérité n'était pas aussi simple. Même s'il avait voulu s'échapper de cette prison, comment pourrait-il réussir ? L'Hokage avait déjà donné l'ordre de le tuer, tous les plus hauts gradés étaient au courant. C'était peine perdu… En plus de tout cela, Naruto ne devait même pas savoir qu'il était ici.

Tiens, d'ailleurs…

– Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Demanda Sasuke, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

– J'en sais rien… Je l'ai simplement « senti ».

– « Senti » ? Répéta le brun, tentant de comprendre.

Lentement, il vit le blond se frotter l'arrière du crâned'un air idiot, sourire gêné à l'appui. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour face à cette attitude enfantine, le renvoyant des années en arrières, lorsqu'ils étaient encore genin.

Mais curieusement, le petit rougissement qui accompagna le sourire du blond n'avait rien d'enfantin.

– Je… J'ai cru sentir ton chakra à un moment et, heu, c'était faible évidement mais… Enfin, ça peut paraitre bizarre dis comme ça mais, j'ai toujours senti qu'on était plus ou moins « connectés », tous les deux. Enfin, je veux dire…

Ses yeux cobalts partant rapidement contempler quelque chose autre que l'Uchiha perplexe face à lui, Naruto se stoppa, cherchant ses mots.

– Connectés ? Relança à nouveau le brun curieux, accentuant sans le vouloir le rougissement de son ami.

– Ouais, c'est con, je sais…

Non, pas tellement. Dans un sens, Sasuke comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué mais, en réalité, il avait toujours ressentit la même chose. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eut cette impression d'être lié à Naruto. Ils avaient vécu les mêmes horreurs, ils avaient combattu ensemble, s'étaient protégés, s'était soutenu… Ils étaient devenu incroyablement proche avec les années, même si, vu de l'extérieure, ça semblait être tout le contraire. Ils étaient devenus rivaux et, si l'Uchiha n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air, leur lien serait peut-être même devenu plus forts et plus important que tout…

– Je comprends.

Surpris, Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun et cessa de se gratter la tête. Il comprenait ?... Alors …

– Je ressens la même chose. Termina le brun, légèrement gêné à son tour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement, Naruto sentit son estomac se resserrer tandis que son cœur s'emballaitvivement, un sentiment étrangejusque-là inconnu s'emparant tendrement de lui. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, à présent tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il ne savait même plus par où commencer.

De son côté, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement effrayé par la situation. Tout cela prenait une tournure étrange qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Il en avait déjà bien trop dit…

– Ecoute, Naruto…

Attentif, Naruto se mit rapidement à genoux de façon à ce que leur visages soit à la même hauteur, et attendit patiemment que l'autre reprenne :

– J'ai entendu dire que désormais, tu étais devenu un véritable héros ici. L'ancien démon renard haïs par tous est devenu le sauveur du pays du feu… Imagine ce que cela engendrerait si, maintenant, tu aidais un déserteur à s'enfuir alors qu'il doit bientôt être exécuté.

– … Tu me demande de ne rien faire ? Demanda sourdement le blond.

Sasuke attendit quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de se faire à l'idée, avant de reprendre :

– Tu as traversé énormément d'épreuves pour en arriver là. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit gâché par ma faute. Je… Je t'ai assez fait de mal comme ça.

– Mais…

Lentement, Sasuke vit les mains légèrement tremblantes du blond se resserrer durement sur son pantalon, avant que sa voix ne reprenne :

– Tu peux pas me demander un truc pareil.

– Naruto… Je-

– Je refuse de t'abandonner !

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, contrarié par la tournure des évènements, Sasuke rétorqua :

– Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Naruto.

Vivement, Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser ces horribles pensées de son esprit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de le laisser mourir comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander une chose pareille, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto s'était tellement battu pour le sauver, pour l'aider à survivre… Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, il n'en avait pas la force…

En voyant le blond si bouleversé, Sasuke ne put empêcher un sentiment de bonheur malsain l'envahir. C'était horrible de penser ça mais au fond, il se sentait heureux de voir le blond souffrir autant à la simple évocation de sa mort.

Mais d'un autre côté, il détestait le voir comme ça… Voulant alors le rassurer, Sasuke se força à sourire et reprit doucement :

– Je suis prêt, Naruto. Mon heure à sonner, je n'ai plus rien n'à faire ici.

Désespérément muet, Naruto resta là, la tête baisser vers le sol, ses mains serrant durement le tissu orange de son pantalon.

Une première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le sol encore humide de la dernière averse. Peu à peu, le son de la pluie vint remplacer le silence morne qui s'était installé entre eux. Protégé de l'averse dans la chambre de pierre, Sasuke observa les vêtements du blond s'assombrir peu à peu, se gorgeant d'eau, devenant lourds. Les cheveux blonds rayonnant de lumière devinrent terne à mesure où l'eau venait s'y engouffrer, les plaquant sur la peau halée elle-même trempée.

Il murmura quelque chose.

Curieux, Sasuke plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille.

La tête toujours tournée vers le sol, le blond murmura d'une voix basse :

– Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, ce jour-là… Je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait donc pas ?...

– Je ne veux pas être sauvé.

Il vit le blond se tendre légèrement, sans un mot.

– Écoute… Tu as déjà dû te faire repérer maintenant. Rentre chez toi.

Résigné à garder la tête baissée, Naruto se terra à nouveau dans le silence. Sasuke soupira. Quel homme borné ! Les années ne l'avaient vraiment pas changées à ce niveau-là, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Au point où il en était, il serait même capable de faire sortir le brun par la force. Il menaçait de le sauver. C'était assez étrange, vu comme ça.

Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué, avec lui…

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Sasuke décida de lui faire comprendre la situation à sa manière. De toute façon, avec lui, il valait mieux être sincère, il le savait.

– Ecoute… Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Partir chez Orochimaru fut l'une des pires décisions que je n'ai jamais prise. En allant là-bas, je suis devenu quelqu'un de répugnant et détestable. J'ai tué, énormément tué. J'ai vu des choses inhumaines, j'ai vu des gens se faire torturer et mutiler, et je n'ai rien tenté pour les sauver. J'ai-

– Tais-toi… Murmura le blond.

– J'ai finalement tué mon unique frère dans le but d'assouvir un désir de vengeance puéril et tout ça pour ensuite le regretter tout le reste de ma vie. J'ai souillé la mémoire de mon clan et de ma famille. Je ne mérite pas de vivre…

Naruto se tendit, ses mains tremblèrent sous le trop plein de pression et ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement :

– Ferme-là…

– Je ne mérite pas d'être protégé.

– Ferme-là… !

– Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé…

– Ta gueule !

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent douloureusement en entendant l'ordre résonner de cette voix rauque emplie de souffrance. Son cœur se resserra violement en voyant le blond relever un visage détruit vers lui, assombrit par la pluie. Ses orbes cobalts exprimant toute la souffrance qui l'animéà cet instant le scrutèrent avec insistance, tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement, tremblantes :

– Arrêtes-ça…

Un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité assaillie violement le brun, enserrant douloureusement son cœur dans un étau s'en voulait tellement…

– Plus aucune raison de vivre, hein ? Résonna à nouveau la voix rauque. Et nous, alors ?

Ses yeux azur devenant un peu plus dur, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit en haussant un peu plus le ton :

– Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et moi, on ne représente vraiment plus rien à tes yeux ?

– Ne sois pas idiot, c'est justement en partie pour vous que j'accepte mon sort…

– Parce que tu crois que te voir mourir devant mes yeux va me rendre heureux ? Cracha le blond, amer.

Sasuke tiqua un instant. Il était passé du « nous » au « moi » rapidement, ce qui changeait énormément de chose. Conscient de l'insistance avec laquelle Naruto le fixé, attendant une réponse, le brun répondit d'une voix blanche :

– Tu te sentiras soulagé après ça, tu n'auras plus à penser à me sauver, tu-

– J'aurais toujours le poids des remords pour ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Coupa Naruto, fermement décidé à appuyer son opinion.

C'était un dialogue de sourd, Sasuke en était conscient. Naruto n'abandonnerait jamais cette idée, il était bien trop borné pour ça. Et dire que c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de chose que Sasuke était prêt à donner sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliquer avec le blond ?

– Quoique tu en penses, je vais te faire libérer.

Soudain agacé, Sasuke fronça violement les sourcils. C'était sa vie bordel, c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait vivre ou non !

– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider à ma place !

– Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'as rien décidé ! S'emporta à son tour le blond. Tu te contentes juste d'abandonner, comme tu as toujours fait ! Pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu laisser les autres décider pour toi, hein ?

Ecarquillant violement les yeux sous le choc, Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Naruto venait de lui balancer en pleine face toute la vérité qu'il s'efforçait de nier depuis son enfance. C'était vrai. Toute sa vie, il n'avait été bon qu'à être manipulé. Son frère, les Hokage, Orochimaru, Tobi… Il n'avait été qu'un jouet pour eux, aucune de ses décisions ne lui appartenaient … Il s'était contenter d'étouffer ses propres sentiments et désirs pour accomplir ceux des autres… Toute sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échec.

Il détourna le regard, perdu. A cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Semblant comprendre son désarroi, Naruto n'ajouta rien, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps. La pluie battante se fit un peu plus forte, collant les cheveux blond sur son visage halé. Il tourna la tête et observa rapidement le paysage autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour voir à travers cette nuit sombre et pluvieuse… C'était léger, très léger, mais il en était certain. Quelqu'un approchait.

– Ils m'ont repéré.

Le regard toujours vide, Sasuke releva la tête vers le blond, visiblement concentré. Lentement, il sentit son cœur se resserrer peu à peu.

Ses cheveux gorgés d'eau plaqués dans sa nuque halée et sur ses joues, caressant les six cicatrices laissées par Kyubi, voilant son regard perçant à la tendre couleur azur rehaussé par la lueur de la lune. Sasuke ne put détacher son regard de cette image. En cet instant, accroupi devant lui, sa silhouette caressé par la lueur de la lune, alors même que son corps était terni par la pluie battante et la boue poisseuse, Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi beau…

Rapidement, Naruto tourna son visage vers lui. Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent légèrement en prenant conscience de ses pensées déplacées. Non, il ne devait pas éprouver de telles choses. C'était mal, il le savait…

– Je vais devoir y aller.

Pas de réponse. Curieux, Naruto pencha légèrement la tête. Sasuke semblait fuir son regard. L'avait-il vexé ? Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait toujours été si susceptible… Bon, aller, autant tout arranger maintenant :

– Je suis désolé, pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était déplacé.

– Je ne t'en veux pas… Répondit doucement le brun en baissant les yeux. Au fond, tu as raison…

Surpris, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun le prenne aussi bien. Visiblement, il avait tout de même un peu changé, depuis le temps. Peut-être que le fait de savoir la mort aussi proche de soi nous rends un peu plus conciliant et souple.

Alerté par une présence, Naruto releva vivement la tête. Ils n'étaient plus très loin…

– Ils arrivent.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se concentra rapidement et sentit à son tour leurs présences.

– A quelle date est prévue ton exécution ? Demanda rapidement le blond en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit.

– Je vois… J'essaierai de revenir demain dans ce cas. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Rapidement, Naruto se leva et épousseta son pantalon, le débarrassant sommairement de toute la boue accrochée sur lui.

Sasuke l'observa, son cœur et son estomac se resserrant encore un peu plus. Il allait partir. Il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de lui demander. Plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire. Jamais…

– Naruto.

Son nom avait franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Prêt à partir, le blond se tourna rapidement vers lui, le questionnant d'un simple regard, attendant la suite.

– Je… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Lentement, il vit le regard cobalt s'adoucir, restant fermement accroché à lui, comme s'il tenter de plonger dans l'esprit du brun pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Perdu, le brun demanda d'une petite voix hésitante :

– Tu serais vraiment capable d'aller aussi loin pour un simple ami ?

– Tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami à mes yeux… Murmura doucement le blond en réponse.

Sasuke écarquilla peu à peu les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

Détournant rapidement le regard, le blond répondit simplement :

– Je reviendrais demain.

– Non, attends ! Dis-moi.

– Demain.

« Tu sauras demain ». Les yeux cobalts se plantèrent une dernière fois dans ceux onyx, appuyant son , ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un tendre sourire tandis qu'une douce lueur emplie son regard cobalt. Il souffla un léger « promis » avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui un brun troublé et totalement perdu…

* * *

L'attente … Seul dans cette cellule isolée du monde, avec pour seul ami ce petit rat qui se faufile de temps à autre entre les deux pierres fêlées, près de la porte, en quête de nourriture. Seul, avec pour unique distraction sonores les bruits de pas des geôliers faisant leurs rondes toutes les deux heures. Seul avec son esprit et ses tourments.

Attendre ne fut jamais aussi long.

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Les gardes étaient passés quatre fois devant sa porte depuis le lever du soleil, preuve que la matinée venait de se terminer. Son estomac émit un léger grognement, laissant entendre son besoin d'être remplie. Comme si l'attente n'était déjà pas un assez grand supplice, la faim devait venir s'y ajouter.

D'un autre côté, Naruto n'était pas idiot au point de revenir en pleine journée. Ça ne servait donc à rien d'être si impatient. Même si, au fond, Sasuke espérait tout de même qu'il allait apparaitre comme ça, d'une minute à l'autre, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Après tout, il en était capable. Il était bien assez téméraire pour ça et bien assez puissant pour vaincre les quelques gardes à l'entrée de sa cellule. Et puis, à deux, ils étaient tout à fait capables de s'en sortir sans grands dommages.

Non, ce serait bien trop risqué … Et puis, même s'ils parvenaient à sortir d'ici vivant, où iraient-ils ensuite ? Connaissant le blond, Sasuke doutait qu'il ait échafaudé un plan allant plus loin que « faire sortir Sasuke de la cellule ».

Il soupira légèrement. Assis sur la planche de bois où il passait maintenant toutes ses journées, Sasuke ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ses pensées.

Trois coups sonores furent donnés à la porte.

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Sasuke porta son regard à la lourde porte de fer lui faisant face, curieux. Il vit alors, au bas de la porte de la cellule, la fine fenêtre glisser d'un coup de pied sec. Un plateau repas sommaire passa dans la fente, poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce sans aucune douceur par l'un des gardes, avant qu'il ne referme la petite fenêtre d'un autre coup de pied tout aussi sec.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, Sasuke posa un regard sans une once d'intérêt sur le repas, au sol. Toujours la même chose. De la soupe, un morceau de pain presque rassis et, en de rares occasions, un peu de viande séché. Aujourd'hui était un jour banal, la viande n'était donc pas d'actualité.

Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas faire l'effort de mâcher. Il ne voulait plus avoir à gouter cette nourriture immonde. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui encore, la faim était plus forte que tout.

Forçant sur ses jambes devenue légèrement faibles dus à la restriction de ses mouvements quotidiens, Sasuke se leva en direction du plateau. Il dut forcer légèrement sur les chaines de ses chevilles, trop petites, pour l'atteindre, l'attrapant du bout des doigts. Assis par terre, en tailleur, il attrapa le morceau de pain sec et le porta à sa bouche, déglutissant avec difficulté.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé manger, en général. Même étant enfant, il n'aimait pas les choses sucrées dont tous les autres garçons de son âge raffolés. En réalité, il mangeait plus par nécessité que par réel envie.

Mais, bizarrement, en cet instant précis, alors que le morceau de pain dur lui assécher la gorge, il aurait été prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour se retrouver devant un bol fumant de ramen, en compagnie de ses anciens amis. Sentir les pâtes brulantes descendre directement dans son estomac, se gorgeait de l'odeur qu'elles dégageaient. Ecouter d'une oreille attentive les discutions à sa table, tout en gardant une attitude détachée pour ne pas montrer son intérêt. Entendre Naruto rire pour une raison idiote, avant de se faire réprimander par Sakura. Voir ses yeux azur s'émerveiller devant le second bol se présentant à lui, offert par un Kakashi attendri, mais qui n'en montrait rien. Le voir raconter au vendeur ses derniers exploits, tout en ponctuant ses phrases d'un « dattebayo » enthousiaste.

Tout bien réfléchie, il n'était pas certains que ce soit uniquement les ramen qui lui faisait envie…

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'échapper à ces pensées si dérangeante. L'incident de la veille l'avait bien assez troublé comme ça pour, qu'en plus, il envenime les choses en ressassant des souvenirs lointains.

Depuis quand était-il aussi obsédé par son ancien ami ? C'était totalement absurde. Comment pouvait-il penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, à son ami en des termes si…si…intimes, si gênants. C'était si… Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer de telles choses.

Douloureusement, il referma les yeux. Sans une pensée de plus pour son ancien compagnon aux cheveux blonds, il termina son repas, se concentrant sur son présent et non sur son passé…

Le soleil laissa une fois de plus sa place à la lune, berçant la pièce froide de ses derniers rayons chaleureux. Sasuke profita de la lueur qui ternissait de minute en minute, se faisant la réflexion que, peut-être, était-ce la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle pensée traversait son esprit. Vivre constamment dans le danger, sentir la mort le frôler à chaque instant… Penser que le lendemain, peut-être, était son dernier jour. C'était triste, dans un sens, d'avoir à affronter aussi souvent la mort à un âge si jeune. Mais, c'était une vie de shinobi, après tout… Il était destiné à vivre comme ça depuis sa naissance, et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Mais sa vie n'avait pas toujours était aussi sombre. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant ces derniers jours, au fond de sa cellule. Son enfance avait été plutôt joyeuse, dans l'ensemble, il en gardait de bons souvenirs. Jouer, puis s'entrainer avec son grand frère pendant des heures, se sentir constamment aimé et protégé par sa mère, voir le regard emplie de fierté de son père se poser sur lui en de rares occasions.

Le jour sinistre de leur mort sonnait d'une toute autre manière désormais. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il ressassait ces scènes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir atrocement… Mais en découvrant la vérité, le poids de son cœur s'était légèrement allégé. En apprenant la vérité, son amour pour son frère n'avait jamais été aussi grand…

Il y eut l'équipe 7, aussi. Des missions parfois vraiment fatigantes, parfois très dangereuses, mais des moments de pur bonheur aussi. En partageant ainsi un morceau de sa vie avec eux, il s'était à nouveau senti aimer. En réalité, il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation que deux fois dans sa vie : en compagnie de sa famille et, ensuite, avec eux.

Kakashi avait été un maitre exceptionnel. Il lui avait tellement appris, avant tellement fait pour lui…

Sakura aussi. Bien qu'elle soit parfois très collante, elle était la seule – de toutes les filles qui lui couraient après – à l'aimer vraiment, même après avoir vu son côté le plus sombre. Bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque, il savait tout de même être reconnaissant envers elle pour lui avoir offert autant d'amour sans jamais n'attendre rien en retour qu'un peu de sa considération, ce qu'il ne lui offrit jamais… Même s'il le regrettait un peu, à présent.

Et, enfin, il y avait Naruto…

Naruto… Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Naruto était le seul avec qui il pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler pleinement, de montrer qui il était réellement. C'était le seul capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même en à peine quelques minutes sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Le seul à n'avoir jamais été là pour lui, défendant sa cause même s'il le savait en tort, prêt à n'importe quoi pour le sauver des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était engouffré…

S'il venait vraiment à mourir dans les jours prochains, son seul regret serait de ne pas lui avoir avoué ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Etait-ce un manque de courage, un déni bien trop grand qui lui voiler la face ou peut-être la peur de se sentir vulnérable, de baisser ses barrières en prenant le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Il ne savait pas vraiment…

La seule chose dont il était sûr désormais, c'est la nature de ce sentiment. En ressassant, seul au fond de cette cage, tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, tous les ressenties qu'il avait éprouvés à différentes étapes de sa vie, il en était persuadé à présent. Plus aucun doute n'était possible. Bien que la souffrance dans son cœur s'intensifier de minutes en minutes en mettant enfin un mot sur ce sentiment, il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps…

Il l'aimait…

Un voile de douleur couvrit son regard. Une fois encore, il reposa sa tête contre la paroi froide derrière lui, plissant lentement les yeux. Il était trop tard, désormais… Il ne pouvait plus rien faire… Plus rien, à part accepter son sort…

– Sasuke ?...

Le cœur du brun bondit dans sa poitrine tandis que son estomac se resserrait douloureusement, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Rapidement, comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit que son imagination, il se leva et grimpa sur la planche de bois, apercevant déjà le sourire éclatant du blond à travers les barreaux.

Accroché à son regard brillant, Sasuke ouvrit légèrement la bouche et souffla :

– Naruto…

– Je t'avais promis que je reviendrai.

Son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus, Naruto s'accroupie devant la cellule afin d'être à la hauteur de son ami. S'attendant à un accueil un minimum enthousiaste, il fut surpris de tomber sur un brun d'abord choqué, puis passablement agacé, mine fermé et sourcils froncés à l'appui :

– Tu ne peux pas rester là. Je suis surveillé, ils savent que tu vas revenir.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. C'était évident qu'il était surveillé : il était en prison. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se trouver d'autres excuses, Naruto enchaîna :

– Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, dans ce cas.

Se faisant, il tendit rapidement sa main vers les barreaux de la cellule, faisant signe au brun de s'écarter un peu. Un mince filet d'air se forma alors au bout de ses doigts, créant une sorte de lame, attirant sur elle le regard curieux de Sasuke, qui se recula dans la manœuvre. D'un mouvement sec, Naruto trancha les barreaux d'acier par la force du vent, les laissant retomber au sol dans un bruit métallique. Les yeux onyx s'élargirent devant le spectacle, laissant le temps au blond d'entrer dans la cellule en se contorsionnant comme il le pouvait.

– Depuis quand maitrises-tu l'élément du vent ?

Ses pieds touchant enfin le sol poisseux de la pièce, Naruto s'étira légèrement en grimaçant, avant de se tourner vers le brun :

– Depuis que j'ai compris que mon rôle en tant qu'ami n'était pas de te stopper dans ta vengeance. Mais de t'aider à en sortir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant très légèrement, Sasuke fut surpris par sa ré le regard cobalt n'avait brillé d'autant de sincérité et de détermination, et pourtant, c'était bien son genre.

– Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Comprenant maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés en phase terminal de leur projet insensé, Sasuke essaya de réfléchir rapidement à un plan. Ils devaient sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer, quitter ensuite le périmètre extérieur de la prison et rejoindre l'endroit sécurisé le plus proche. A priori, la forêt de Konoha était l'idéal pour le moment. La nuit les aideraient à se dissimuler, le temps de trouver un plan pour la suite.

Dans sa réflexion interne, Sasuke oublia néanmoins un détail important. Le son métallique des chaines accrochées à ses chevilles s'éleva dans la pièce, le ramenant à la réalité.

Baissant les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, il souffla d'une voix blanche :

– Je suis attaché…

Naruto suivit le regard du brun jusqu'à ses pieds, constatant qu'effectivement, de lourde chaines semblaient le clouer au mur. Bof, il suffisait de recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire subir aux barreaux de la fenêtre, rien de bien difficile pour le moment.

– Viens là.

Surpris, Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant Naruto s'accroupir devant lui. Il se maudit intérieurement en sentant un léger rougissement venir chauffer ses joues, quelques images traversant son esprit. Rapidement, il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser à nouveau ses pensées déplacées. Mais, en sentant la main chaude du blond attraper délicatement sa cheville, il sentit un agréable frisson le parcourir, empêchant son esprit de se dérober, l'obligeant à apprécier la caresse.

Ignorant son trouble, Naruto observa attentivement la chaine enroulant la cheville pâle qu'il tenait entre ses mains. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il entailla rapidement le métal dans un bruit vif en répétant la même opération que pour les barreaux, quelques minutes auparavant.

Surpris de ne pas avoir réussi à la briser d'un seul mouvement, Naruto haussa les sourcils en voyant l'acier se reformer peu à peu sous ses yeux, redevenant intact en quelques secondes.

– J'ai l'impression que ça bloque mon chakra… J'aurais du pouvoir la casser, normalement.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de sa voix, rejetant rapidement sa gêne pour se concentrer sur un tout autre problème. Bloquer le chakra ? Oui, il s'en était déjà rendu compte… Depuis que les gardiens l'avaient enchainé, sa force semblait avoir grandement diminuée. Pensant d'abord que ça devait être dû à une carence en nourriture ou au fait d'être enfermer trop longtemps, il ne s'en était pas tellement soucier mais, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…

Lentement, il tendit son bras devant lui, observant sa main pâle. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se concentra, le regard fixé sur sa paume parsemée de cicatrises. Un faible éclair apparut dans le creux de sa main, avant de s'envoler dans un petit crissement. Deux autres lueurs lui succédèrent, venant danser entre ses doigts agiles, avant de disparaitre à leur tour. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus :

– Je ne peux plus malaxer mon chakra.

Curieux, Naruto se redressa rapidement. Il attrapa doucement la main du brun dans la sienne, scrutant attentivement les petits éclairs qui parcouraient la peau d'albâtre, le visage concentré.

Se laissant faire sans un mot, Sasuke posadiscrètement ses yeux sur le visage halé face à lui. D'abord surpris par son approche, il n'opposa cependant aucune résistance, se contentant d'attendre. D'attendre patiemment, profitant de leur proximité pour détailler les traits de ce garçon qui était devenu homme. Tant d'années s'était écoulés … Ses adorables joues rondes d'enfant avait légèrement fondu, laissant leur place à un visage carré et mature, les six cicatrices les parcourant lui conférant désormais un charme sans égal. Ses lèvres pleines, qui avaient tellement l'habitude de se tordre dans des moues enfantines à l'époque, lui paraissaittellement tentante, à présent. Et ses yeux… D'un bleu si pur, si beau, si… jaune ?

Surpris, Sasuke haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant les yeux du blond changer peu à peu de couleur, se couvrant d'un doux orange ambré, sa pupille s'allongeant légèrement, lui donnant un regard curieusement perçant. Une douce chaleur protectrice émana soudainement de lui, enveloppant le brun dans un cocon de douceur familière, le troublant autant qu'il l'apaisa.

Sur son poignet, il sentit la main du blond exercer une légèrement pression, le faisant frissonner doucement. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle, il en aurait surement soupiré de plaisir.

– Qu'est-ce que… c'est ?

Lentement, Naruto releva un visage différent vers lui, s'accrochant de son regard ambré aux yeux troublés qui le fixé en silence. Comprenant qu'il parlait de sa forme « sennin », Naruto étira un triste sourire avant de souffler :

– Un cadeau d'adieu d'ero sennin…

« Cadeau d'adieu » ? Sasuke retint inconsciemment son souffle, blessé de voir le regard du blond se voiler d'autant de tristesse, de culpabilité, d'autant de douleur, en exprimant ces mots… Alors, son maitre était mort ? Il n'imaginait pas à quel point sa souffrance devait être pénible.

– Je suis désolé.

Surpris, Naruto releva à nouveau son visage vers lui, le voile de douleur présent au fond de son regard disparaissant aussitôt. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait de tels mots sortir de sa bouche… Tendrement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire timide, une lueur brillante prenant place dans son regard devenu lointain. Baissant légèrement la tête, il reprit, sans lâcher la main du brun qu'il tenait toujours :

– Il n'y a pas de raison. Je suis fier de savoir qu'il est mort en vrai shinobi. Qu'il a eu le courage de donner sa vie pour le village, pour… pour moi… Je suis fier d'avoir été son élève.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto s'accroupit à nouveau devant le brun, examinant une dernière fois les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Plissant douloureusement le regard, Sasuke l'observa en silence, sachant pertinemment que si le blond s'était arrêter ici, c'était uniquement parce que la douleur rester encore fraiche, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien en montrer.

Rapidement, le blond tenta à nouveau d'entailler la chaine d'un autre mouvement de main. Mais rien n'à faire, elle ne semblait pas vouloir céder. A bout de patience, Naruto fit un mouvement plus sec, qui fit aussitôt déraper la chaîne sous la violence du coup. N'ayant pas eu le temps de stopper son geste, Naruto entailla légèrement la jambe de Sasuke. Aussitôt, celui-ci siffla de douleur en reculant légèrement dans un reflexe.

– Bordel de merde ! Jura le blond, à bout.

– Tais-toi, tu parles trop fort. Murmura presque le brun en venant essuyer d'un revers de main le peu de sang qui coulaient maintenant de sa jambe.

Naruto le regarda faire d'un œil peiné :

– J'suis désolé.

– C'est rien.

– Non mais franchement, des chaînes qui se reforment en absorbant le chakra du prisonnier ! Qui a eu cette idée à la con ?!

– Un shinobi intelligent, sans doute.

– Un con, oui !

Souriant rapidement sous la remarque, Sasuke frotta brièvement de sa main la plaie pour stopper la coulée de sang. L'entaille n'était pas très profonde, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Las par toutes ces épreuves inutiles, il sentit ses jambes faiblir un instant. Mollement, il se laissa retomber sur la planche de bois derrière lui dans un soupire, cette fois bien décider à abandonner, prêt à suivre son plan de départ. M'enfin, tout ça lui aura au moins permis de ressentir à nouveau cet étrange sentiment d'espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis bien des années…

Naruto se redressa alors, surpris de le voir comme ça :

– Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-il rapidement.

– Je suis fatigué…

– Ce doit être la chaine. Reprit Naruto en lui lançant un regard doux et légèrement soucieux. Elle pompe toutes tes forces.

– Non… Je suis fatigué de vivre ici.

– Tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'arrière du crâne posé contre la pierre froide du mur, Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête et capta le regard déterminé du blond debout devant lui. Comment pouvait-il penser que c'était encore possible, au vu de leur situation actuelle ?

– C'est peine perdu… Laisse tomber…

Naruto fronça lentement les sourcils. Encore cette demande ! Il n'était pas idiot ! Il savait bien que ce projet était insensé, que …que… Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ! Pas maintenant.

– Bon, dans ce cas Plan B ! Repris le blond en serrant le poing devant lui. Je vais voir Tsunade-baa-chan ! J'aurais d'ailleurs dû le faire depuis le début.

– C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici. Cracha le brun.

– Je sais… Mais je la ferai changer d'avis ! Je te le promets !

S'affaissant un peu plus contre la roche, Sasuke soupira avant observer d'un œil vide l'homme face à lui, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était inutile de répondre à cela, de toute façon…

Son dernier espoir venait de s'enfuir par sa fenêtre au moment même où les chaines avaient décidées de résister aux coups du blond. Désormais, Sasuke ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Il était entré dans cette cellule en ayant la certitude de ne plus jamais en sortir. Cette chambre de pierre serait sa dernière demeure.

Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce aussi la dernière fois pour lui qu'il le verrait. Qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui dire toutes ces choses. Sa dernière occasion d'être heureuse, pour ne serait-ce que quelques minutes…

– Tu sais, Naruto…

Attentif, Naruto porta son regard sur lui, attendant patiemment la suite. Sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, le brun continua dans un souffle :

– Quitter Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru fut une énorme erreur.

Surpris, Naruto haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait des années qu'il lui hurlait à quel point c'était une erreur, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait dire ça. Mais cet idiot n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, de toute façon…

– Mais, tout compte fait, revenir après tout ce temps n'était pas une meilleure idée.

Il termina sa phrase dans un petit sourire triste, avant d'ouvrir légèrement les bras, faisant teinter les chaînes de métal :

– Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduis… Enchainer comme un rat au fond d'une cellule poisseuse, attendant patiemment la mort. L'histoire du dernier Uchiha encore en vie, vaincu par son propre village. Quel magnifique hommage pour honorer la mémoire de mon clan disparut, hein ?

Le regard cobalt se couvrit d'un voile de douleur en entendant ces mots… Sasuke s'était toujours efforcé à ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait réellement et là, en cet instant où tous les écarts étaient permis, ils se dévoilaient enfin, exprimant pleinement ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur meurtri. Et ce qu'il dévoilait maintenant avait le don de faire souffrir le blond, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi…

– Et tu sais ce qui est le plus triste dans tout ça ? Repris le brun en portant un regard tristement amusé sur son ancien ami. C'est qu'au fond, je viens de réaliser que peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai cherché à l'être, finalement, je n'ai jamais été libre.

Ses yeux se plissant légèrement, Naruto serra peu à peu ses poings avant de répondre :

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Sasuke. Endure ça encore un peu, juste un peu… Je promets de te libérer.

– Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Coupa le brun, son sourire s'élargissant quelque peu devant son incompréhension. Ce n'est pas ce genre de liberté que je recherche…

Curieux, Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son visage semblait si…adoucie, abandonnant tendrement tous les espoirs auxquels il s'était accroché jusqu'à maintenant. Son sourire mélancolique transperça le cœur du blond, alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix douce :

– Tu avais raison, l'autre soir, quand tu m'as dit que jamais je n'avais pris une seule décision, que jamais je n'avais pris le contrôle de ma vie. Je me suis contenté d'étouffer mes propres sentiments pour courir après des rêves, des désirs qui n'étaient pas les miens…

Fermant doucement les yeux, Sasuke pouffa d'une manière méprisante, crachant sur tout ce qu'il était, exprimant tout le dégout qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui-même, avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus douce à l'adresse du blond :

– Tu sais… Ce jour-là… La fois où nous nous sommes battus, à la vallée de la fin… La seule et unique fois où je t'ai affronté dans le but de te tuer…

Naruto plissa douloureusement les yeux à ce souvenir. Ce souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais.

– Lorsque j'ai réussi à avoir le dessus et que, après notre derrière attaque, tu t'es finalement évanouie, allongé sur la roche, je… A ce moment, j'aurais pu te tuer. Tu étais sans défense, ma tête et mon corps me hurlait d'en finir, d'obtenir le pouvoir que je désirais tellement en t'ôtant la vie… Mais… je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire…

Posant à nouveaux son regard sombre sur le visage troublé de son ami, il reprit :

– L'idée de te voir mourir entre mes mains m'étaient insupportable…

– Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Sasu-

– Plus tard, coupa le brun sans scrupule, lorsque nous nous sommes revu, au repère d'Orochimaru… Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait. Tu te souviens, de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Naruto répondit dans un souffle :

– Par caprice…

Doucement, le rire amer du brun s'éleva dans la chambre de pierre, faisant sombrement frissonné le blond, un étau enserrant peu à peu son cœur face à la douleur qui en découler.

– Ouais… Par caprice, hein… ? Au fond, oui, c'était un peu ça… Au fond, je crois que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard étaient bien plus important que mon désir de vengeance… Je crois que tu étais en fait le seul symbole de mon bonheur passé que je n'avais pas envie de voir disparaitre. Pour moi, tu représentais tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire… ? Demanda doucement le blond, de plus en plus troublé et perdu.

– Pour moi… Tu étais le symbole d'une vie heureuse. Tu étais… La joie de vivre, la chaleur, la sensation d'être protéger de tout, le bonheur pur… Tu étais la famille que j'aurais pu avoir… Tu étais un obstacle à ma vengeance, un obstacle à mes sombres désirs.

Il se stoppa quelque instant, hésitant… Pas si longtemps en fait.

– C'est par peur de trop m'approcher de toi et de perdre de vue mon but que je me suis enfui.

Voilà, c'était dit. Une partie du poids qui pesait au fond de son cœur s'allégea un peu, juste un peu. Trouvant en lui un courage qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il reporta son regard sur son ami, son compagnon, son amour inavoué… Il chercha dans les yeux cobalt une réponse. Un refus, une émotion, n'importe laquelle.

De son côté, Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Profondément troublé par son aveu, il releva un visage totalement perdu vers le brun et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres :

– Je… J'ignorais que…

– Que ?

– Que tu ressentais tout ça.

« pour moi… ».

– J'ai été honnête avec toi. Fit remarquer le brun après un cours silence. Alors réponds à cette seule question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi as-tu autant cherché à me sauver pendant toutes ces années ?

– Parce que tu es mon ami.

Sans un mot, Sasuke le scruta. D'un regard vide, comme si sa réponse n'avait jamais atteint ses oreilles. D'un regard qui attendait patiemment la vérité. La seule vérité.

Naruto se tendit légèrement, hésitant comme il n'avait jamais hésité dans sa vie.

Sasuke l'aida, adoucissant sa gêne par le son de sa voix :

– Hier. Tu m'as promis que tu m'expliquerais.

C'est vrai. Il avait promis… Et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Laissant échapper un petit rire emplie de gêne, Naruto demanda :

– A quoi est-ce que ça servirait maintenant ?

– Naruto…

– Quoi ? Ça changerait tous si tu le savais, peut-être ?

« Non. » Ça ne changerait rien. Rien à par lui apporter cette sensation de douce libération qu'il recherchait tant. A part combler ce manque qui le ronger de l'intérieur. A part lui donner une unique raison de lutter. De lutter pour sa vie.

– Dis-moi… S'il te plait.

– Pourquoi, hein ? Cracha le blond, serrant les poings. Pour qu'on en souffre encore un peu plus tous les deux ?!

– …J'ai simplement besoin de savoir.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Naruto enchaina rapidement :

– Oui ! Oui, tu n'es pas qu'un ami à mes yeux ! Tu es content ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais autant risqué ma vie pour un simple ami ?! Tu crois que j'en aurais autant souffert ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que … que j'irais jusqu'à donner ma propre vie pour sauver la tienne, abruti… !

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, flottant quelques instants dans le silence de ce début d'hiver. Tendrement, un sourire apaisé étira lentement les lèvres du brun, son cœur se réchauffant peu à peu à l'entente de ses quelques à un morceau de son bonheur.

Peu à peu, deux yeux timides se levèrent à nouveau vers lui, soucieux de voir sa réaction. Ils s'écarquillèrent :

– Et ça te fait sourire maintenant… Souffla le blond, perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sasuke ?

– Je suis soulagé.

– …Je ne te reconnais plus.

Sasuke pouffa légèrement. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il était réellement. Pourquoi était-il né, au juste ? Quel était son but ?

A présent, son seul monde se résumé à l'être qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher désormais. Sa seule raison d'être.

– J'ai longtemps voulu te l'avouer… Naruto…

Désespérément muet, le blond l'interrogea d'un simple regard.

– Je… Je crois qu'au fond… Je ressens quelque chose pour toi allant bien au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

– Tu veux dire que tu… ?

– Ouais… C'est ça.

Pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Longuement. Un sombre et profond, respirant de sincérité mais brillant tout de même d'une certaine crainte. L'autre, profondément troublé, réalisant peu à peu. Réalisant ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Ce que tout cela sous-entendait. Imaginer les conséquences. Etre pour. Etre contre. Faire un choix. Un ultime choix. Ne plus revenir en arrière. Changer le cours de sa vie.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux n'eu le temps de comprendre comment tout cela s'était passé, Naruto franchit la distance entre leurs deux corps d'un pas rapide. Ses mains halées encadrèrent délicatement le visage pâle, s'approchant rapidement de lui. Sasuke retient son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Le regard azur se ferma d'un mouvement lent et ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser tendrement contre les siennes, scellant à jamais leur destin.

D'instinct, Sasuke ferma les yeux à son tour. Enfin… Il pouvait enfin gouter à ses lèvres… Timidement, il sentit la langue du blond venir caresser sa lèvre supérieure, avec retenue, comme par peur d'être rejeté à tout moment. Etirant un fin sourire, Sasuke entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, sa langue s'approchant de sa compagne pour la guider. Tendrement, elles se rencontrèrent, d'abord timide, puis entreprirent de danser un instant, lentement, se caressant d'un lent mouvement.

Doucement, une main pâle se leva, venant agripper la nuque halé tendu, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs visage, prolongeant le baiser qui dura pour eux une éternité. Sasuke étouffa un soupire en sentant la main de Naruto descendre peu à peu sur sa peau recouverte d'une chemise qui n'avait plus rien de blanc, caressant son torse d'une main timide.

Naruto relâcha finalement sa bouche dans un soupire, posant tendrement son front contre le sien, en reprenant sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant peu à peu, douloureusement. Soucieux, Sasuke l'observa en silence. Son front toujours tendrement collé au sien, il murmura :

– … Ça ne va pas ?

– Je… J'ai mal…

Lentement, le regard bleu se rouvrit sur lui, traduisant à cet instant toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, toute la souffrance qui l'assaillait maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce que leur geste aller engendrer. En prenant conscience que le brun allait le quitter alors qu'il venait à peine de le trouver. Plissant les yeux, il reprit :

– Sasuke… Je…-

– Chut.

– Mais je-

– Ne dis rien… Souffla-t-il tendrement en caressant sa joue.

Un doux sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres, tendit que sa main redessinait le contour de sa mâchoire :

– Embrasses-moi…

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, ses yeux se plissant un peu plus, avant de finalement franchir la distance entre eux et de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Sasuke referma les yeux, se laissant guider par toutes ces nouvelles mais agréables sensations.

Il sentit la main du blond reprendre sa route sur son torse, caressant la peau pâle plus franchement qu'il y a quelques minutes, prenant peu à peu plus d'assurance.

Gêné par ses chaines, Sasuke ne put entourer sa nuque de ses bras comme il l'aurait voulu. Aussi se contenta-t-il de caresser son dos d'une main, laissant l'autre reposer sur la planche ou il était assis, laissant le blond lâcher sa bouche pour plonger dans son cou.

Un soupire lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les dents de son compagnon mordiller la peau de son cou, avant de la lécher sensuellement. Il pouvait sentir le membre chaud se frayer un chemin humide sur sa peau peu à peu dénudé, laissant le froid de l'hiver la couvrir de frisson.

Son poing se resserra sur la planche de bois lorsqu'il sentit la main brulante du blond courir sur son entre jambe, le taquinant, accentuant son envie.

Tout se bousculer maintenant dans sa tête. Ses mains le faisant frissonner, sa langue sur sa peau lui donnant l'envie de souffler de plaisir, son odeur entêtante qui le faisait soupirer de bonheur. Il avait envie de plus. Tellement envie…

Il ne voulait pas simplement qu'il le prenne entre ses bras musclés et protecteurs, il n'avait pas simplement envie que sa langue vienne prendre possession de sa bouche, le dominant. Non.

Il voulait tout de lui. Et il voulait tout lui offrir.

Il désirait ardemment le sentir sur son corps, dans son corps. Qu'il prenne totalement possession de lui. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il désirait. Qu'il l'aime à en crever. Ou bien qu'il le tue, la, maintenant et tout de suite ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de lui.

Sans comprendre le sens de toutes les pensées qui bousculaient son esprit, Sasuke sentit les larmes lui montrer aux yeux. Il les ferma douloureusement, resserrant vivement son poing.

Il se concentra sur la présence de son amour. Sur ses mains brulantes qui caressaient son torse maintenant dénudé, partout peu à peu à la découverte de ce qui se trouvait plus bas. Sur sa bouche ardente qui prenait possession de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, la marquant de ses dents par endroit. Sur cette langue qui remontait maintenant le long de sa nuque, la caressant sensuellement.

– Sa'ske…

Fermant un peu plus les yeux, Sasuke sentit un doux frémissement parcourir sa peau à l'entente de cette voix chaude et rauque, emplies de désir inavoué.

Les dents du blond s'amusèrent quelques secondes avec le lobe de son oreille, avant de reprendre :

– J'ai envie de toi.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie, faisant de ce fait étirer un doux sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Sa main libre agrippant la chevelure blonde, Sasuke releva son visage vers le sien. Il découvrit le regard brillant de son amant se poser sur ses lèvres avec envie, sans un mot de plus. Le brun prit donc à son tour l'initiative de sceller leur lèvres dans un soupire, plongeant dans la bouche si délicieuse du blond, sa main caressant tendrement les mèches qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts pâles.

Les deux langues se caressèrent longuement avant de finalement se quitter, laissant les dents du brun mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure à sa portée. Doucement, il souffla tout contre ses lèvres, les faisant tous deux trembler dans la manœuvre :

– Moi aussi…

Aussitôt, les yeux cobalts le jaugèrent, testant sa sincérité. Le visage sérieux et le regard profond face à lui confirmèrent les dires du brun. Il ne mentait pas.

Rapidement, Naruto repris possession de ses lèvres pour sceller à nouveau ce qui venait d'être dit avant de se détacher de lui tout aussi vite. Sasuke ferma les yeux et reposa son crâne contre la paroi glacé derrière lui, laissant le blond reprendre le contrôle des choses.

Quelques caresses le détendirent un peu plus tendit qu'il sentait le blond descendre peu à peu, provoquant dans le creux de son ventre un mélange étrange d'envie et de crainte.

Il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension en entendant le son du tissu de son pantalon s'ouvrir et glisser le long de ses jambes, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

Une main chaude caressant sa cuisse tendrement et un murmure le détendirent :

– Aie confiance en moi.

Oui. Il avait confiance. Une confiance totale et aveugle en cet être blond, allant bien au delà du raisonnable. Une confiance qu'il n'accorderait jamais, à personne d'autre.

Une main chaude le caressa lentement, une langue prenant le relais parfois, le faisant gémir peu à peu, sa main se resserrant sur les mèches blondes, sa tête s'appuyant un peu plus contre la paroi rocheuse.

C'était agréable…

Naruto lui offrit ce plaisir pendant de longue minute, avant de le libérer. Gémissant plus fortement, Sasuke souffla son nom d'une voix rauque alors que son poing se resserrait durement sur la planche de bois, son corps frissonnant violement.

Redescendant doucement sur terre, il sentit la langue du blond prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche, avant de se laisser peu à peu glisser au sol.

Le regard brumeux, Sasuke l'observa déposer sa veste orange sur le sol poussiéreux de la cellule, avant de tendre sa main halé dans sa direction.

Curieux, Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

– Viens. Proposa simplement le blond, attrapant la main pâle à sa portée.

Sans réellement comprendre, Sasuke obéit. Il laissa le blond le guider et l'allonger lentement sur la veste posée à même le sol, tirant légèrement sur les chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier, laissant un de ses bras tendu au dessus de sa tête. Le corps halé le surplomba aussitôt, collant leur torse nu pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

Le regard onyx plongea dans celui, emplie de désir, au-dessus de lui. L'hésitation, la crainte, l'appréhension étaient nettement apparente dans les yeux de Sasuke, mais le regard cobalt qui le surplombait brillait d'une telle assurance et d'une tendresse si proche de l'amour qu'il ne put se résoudre à l'arrêter dans son geste. Encore une fois, il était persuader d'avoir prit la bonne décision.

De sa main libre, Sasuke s'accrocha à un des bras halé qui encadré son corps et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment la suite, s'offrant totalement à lui.

Une bouche caressa sa peau, et une douleur assaillie son corps.

Sa main se resserra sur la peau doré, ses yeux se plissèrent violement, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, mais il tenta d'ignorer tout ça.

Il se concentra sur le torse qu'il sentait se frotter au sien à chacune de ses respirations. A la peau maintenant humide qu'il pouvait sentir contre la sienne. Au souffle brulant qui courait dans le creux de son cou. A l'odeur que dégageait ses cheveux, tout prêt de son nez.

Et la douleur s'estompa, laissant sa place à un doux plaisir.

Les minutes défilèrent, accentuant cette sensation, le faisant peu à peu perdre pied. Sa bouche s'ouvrit peu à peu et sa voix sortie de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Son corps lui envoya des vagues de frissons, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. C'était une sensation étrange mais tellement agréable. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Son corps brulait de l'intérieur, sa main se crispant sur le bras du blond alors que sa tête partait en arrière dans un gémissement sonore.

Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur l'image de son ami, de son amour, de son amant, là, au dessus de lui, le regard défait par le plaisir, le scrutant amoureusement, son visage encadrés de cheveux blond humidifié dans l'effort, laissant échapper des râles de plaisirs tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, se laissant guider par ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Doucement, il vit ses dents mordiller ses lèvres pleines dans un gémissement de pur plaisir, avant de souffler :

– C'est si bon, Sasuke…

Tendrement, Sasuke hocha la tête dans un sourire. Oui, c'était bon. Incroyablement bon.

– Alors… Pourquoi ?

Entres deux expirations, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Déglutissant difficilement, le blond reprit :

– Pourquoi est-ce que… j'ai si mal ?... Pourquoi est-ce que je … Je souffre comme ça ?...

La main du brun resserra vivement le bras de son amant, fronçant les sourcils.

– N'y pense pas…

– Sas-

Ses yeux se voilant de douleur, Sasuke répéta :

– N'y pense pas.

Plissant les yeux, Naruto hocha doucement la tête en se mordant douloureusement les lèvres. Doucement, il se pencha vers son amant, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et libérateur, les réconfortant tout deux.

Leurs soufflent et leurs gémissement se mêlèrent, tendit que leurs corps se crisper peu à peu de plaisir l'un contre l'autre, les emportant dans un monde où il n'y avait plus aucune barrière, plus aucune limites, plus aucunes contraintes.

Un monde où leur amour était possible…

* * *

Le silence régna à nouveau, seulement entrecoupé par deux respirations calme et douce. Après quelques secondes, une voix vient le briser :

– Tu penses que c'était une erreur… ?

– Non.

Assis côte à côte sur la planche de bois, maintenant totalement revêtues, Sasuke et Naruto reprenaient peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

– Je crois même que… C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis des années. Reprit le brun dans un souffle.

Naruto répondit à sa remarque par un large sourire. Ouais… C'était une belle façon de le dire.

Sans un bruit, les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée caressèrent le sol de la cellule, la baignant dans une douce ambiance orangé. Le cœur du blond se resserra légèrement.

– Il commence à faire jour.

– Hm.

– … Je vais devoir y aller.

– Hm.

« Hm », hein ? C'est tout ce que cela lui inspirait ? Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Soupirant légèrement, Naruto se leva, suivit par le regard du brun, et se tourna vers lui :

– Je vais voir Tsunade-baa-chan. Tu seras dehors d'ici ce soir, je te le promets !

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de le fixer sans un mot. Naruto resterait à jamais buter et têtu de toute façon, il était inutile de débattre une énième fois sur ce sujet.

Laissant ce sujet désagréable dans un coin de son esprit, il observa le blond épousseter rapidement ses vêtements couvert de poussière. Il le vit ensuite s'approcher rapidement de lui, se penchant doucement vers son corps. Sa main se posant sur la joue pâle du brun, il l'embrassa tendrement, une dernière fois.

Sasuke s'accrocha à ce contact comme si lui seul pouvait le garder en vie, se gorgeant de toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, gravant à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Doucement, Naruto coupa leur baiser avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

– … Je t'aime…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Naruto s'était déjà reculer vers la fenêtre dans un tendre sourire, disparaissant de sa vue en un éclair.

Réalisant peu à peu, Sasuke ne put empêcher un doux sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Usuratonkachi…

Fermant doucement les yeux, il revit le sourire éclatant du blond envahir son monde.

Cet idiot…

Il devait surement s'être précipité dans le bureau de l'Hokage afin de le sauver en lui demandant de le gracier… Sasuke connaissait déjà la réponse de la jeune femme, de toute façon… Mais tout cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Non. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Tout était clair, à présent.

Il était temps pour lui de prendre sa vie en main.

* * *

Totalement effondrée sur son bureau, la magnifique Hokage de 50 ans – mais qui en paraissant 30, à peine – dormait sur les quelques documents éparpillés ça et là. Elle avait passé la nuit à remplir des papiers urgents et, la fatigue l'emportant sur le reste, elle avait finit par s'assoupir. Quoi ? La bouteille de saké posé sur son bureau ? Non, ce n'était pas elle la responsable, voyons. Tsunade n'en avait bu que quelques gorgés, de toute façon…

Néanmoins, à son plus grand malheur, son sommeil fut interrompu de la plus désagréable des façons possible.

– Tsunade-baa-chan !

Un cri visiblement indigné accompagna le bruit sourd d'une porte claquant contre un mur en s'ouvrant violement, la faisant sursauter vivement. Furieuse, elle releva la tête et hurla :

– Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, petit imbécile ?! Tu as failli me tuer !

– Quand alliez-vous me dire que vous projeter d'exécuter Sasuke ?

– Oh.

Confuse, l'Hokage cessa aussitôt de hurler contre son petit protégé. Elle se doutait bien que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver, à un moment ou à un autre…

Mais peu importe ce qu'il pouvait penser de tout ça, elle ne pouvait faire de traitement de faveur. Un traitre reste un traitre, et la loi l'obligeait à l'éliminer.

Elle fronça peu à peu les sourcils et expliqua fermement :

– Ceci n'est pas de ton ressort, Naruto. Ça ne te concerne pas.

– Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Sasuke est mon ami !

– Un ami qui a tenté de vous tuer, toi et ton équipe, je te le rappelle !

Naruto fronça violement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas, et ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre le lien qui les unissait.

Ignorant alors sa remarque, il continua sur sa lancée :

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

Le regard noisette face à lui se couvrit de douleur une seconde, compatissante, mais reprit bien vite l'assurance qu'un Hokage se devait d'avoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir sous prétexte qu'elle aimait Naruto comme son propre petit fils.

– Je suis désolée, Naruto… Mais la loi est la loi.

– C'est faux ! Cria le blond. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose !

– Je le peux, oui, mais ce n'est pas-

– Tsunade-sama !

Le cri de l'anbu qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage la stoppa dans son refus. Surprise, la blonde reporta son attention sur lui et demanda vivement :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est à propos du prisonnier Uchiha ! Il s'est enfuit !

– Quoi ?!

Les yeux écarquillés du blond se posèrent sur l'anbu. Son cœur se resserra vivement. Ses jambes se mirent aussitôt en mouvement.

Avant que l'Hokage ne s'en rende compte, Naruto était déjà dehors, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans les rues du village, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Il l'avait senti. Son chakra l'avait menait jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto observa en silence la porte de son propre appartement, hésitant. Comme si l'appartement en question était un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui respirait de dangers, il n'osa pas ouvrir la porte.

Sa main tremblante se posa sur la poignée et, d'un mouvement tout aussi hésitant, il finit par l'ouvrir.

Personne.

Il entra, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui et se concentra sur la présence qui était passé ici. Il en était certain. C'était très faible, mais il pouvait sentir que le chakra du brun était encore présent. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, avant de se poser sur une feuille de papier, attendant patiemment sur la table de son salon.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide et l'attrapa fébrilement.

L'écriture de Sasuke…

« Naruto,

Je me pensais prêt… Je me suis trompé.

Quelque chose me rattache encore à ce monde dérisoire que je souhaiter quitter.

Encore une fois, je me suis montré lâche. J'ai préféré fuir que de devoir à nouveau affronter puis perdre ce qui m'est cher.

Je suppose que tu m'en veux, mais je ne m'en formaliserais pas. Je pense tout de même avoir fait le bon choix, malgré tout.

Sois rassurer, je n'attends rien… Prends la décision qui te semblera la plus adaptée. Suivre, oublier, le choix t'appartiens.

J'espère simplement que mon amour restera plus fort que ta rancune.

Sasuke. »

La feuille se froissa légèrement dans sa main. Un tendre sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres :

– Abruti…

Non. Ce ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Naruto plia précautionneusement la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains et la laissa glisser dans le fond d'une de ses poches, la gardant précieusement.

Un nouveau pacte venait d'être sceller.

* * *

12 233 mots… L'OS le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que ce ne fut pas un trop gros supplice pour vous de lire un tel parpaing ! XD

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez, vous aussi, eut plaisir à le lire =)


End file.
